BicksLu Week
by EmeraldStar-goddess
Summary: Bickslow x Lucy week. Seven prompts. Seven stories.
1. Prompt 1

Prompt 1: Fix

* * *

It had been the fifth shop he had gone to today and he was tired of hearing the same answer over and over. Glancing down at the communications lacrima in his hand he sighed, before making his way to the next shop. It honestly couldn't be that hard just to fix a crack but so far it was proving to be. Entering the shop he gave a quick glance around before approaching the counter to ask his question, having a feeling he was going to get the same answer from the previous shopkeepers.

"Excuse me." He called out.

"Hello, welcome." The elderly woman greeted him with a smile. "How can I help you?"

"I wanted to know if you'd be able to repair my communications lacrima." He asked and waited, feeling annoyed when the woman shook her head.

"Sorry, but we don't do that sort of thing. We do have an assortment of lacrimas in the shop if you'd like to look." She offered.

"Thanks." He turned and left the shop wondering where else he could go. It was already enough he had to leave Magnolia just to try but he had to be told numerous times to just buy a new one. Calming, he focused on trying to find another magic shop only to have his agitation spike when someone ran into him. "Oi, watch where – Cosplay queen?" His anger staved off quickly upon seeing the celestial mage.

She looked up at him surprised to see him before giving him an apologetic smile. "Hey Bickslow, sorry about bumping into you"

He shook his head, brushing it aside. "It's alright cheerleader. You okay?"

"I'm fine. Will you quit calling me that? I wore the outfit once." She complained.

He chuckled as he shook his head. "Never going to happen, it was a very memorable outfit."

The blonde pouted, a light blush staining her cheeks and he couldn't help but grin at her. "So" She began, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "What are you doing in Acacia? I didn't think you ever left Laxus' side." He scowled at her and she giggled.

"I'm trying to get my communications lacrima fixed but apparently every damn magic shop here doesn't fix them."

"That's because you're going to all the wrong magic shops." She stated with a smile.

"Am I?" He asked, amused and she nodded her head.

"Come on, I'll take you to a place I know that can fix it for you." He blinked upon feeling her small hand take his, letting himself be dragged through the crowded streets and to an area of the town he was unfamiliar with. They continued walking for another moment before they arrived in front of a small shop. "Here we are." She smiled up at him and he eyed her curious about the place. The exterior making him suspicious.

"Are you sure this is even a magic shop, cosplayer?" He asked, glancing down at the blonde.

"Of course it is!" She exclaimed and proceeded to drag him into the shop. "I come here all the time to get things fixed. Mr. Tarumi is fantastic and he doesn't cost a jobs pay just to get something fixed." She said as they entered. "Hello?" She called out, leading him toward the counter. "Mr. Tarumi?!" There were a few moments of silence before a man appeared, smiling.

"Well, Miss Heartfilia, I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon. Did your friend break something else?"

"Mr. Tarumi, please call me Lucy." He chuckled at her, leaning against the counter.

"What can I do for you Miss Lucy?" She pouted before answering his question.

"My friend broke his communications lacrima and I was wondering if you could take a look at it and work your magic?"

The man chuckled and gave a nod of his head before turning to Bickslow, who in turn handed over his lacrima to the man. Mr. Tarumi gave it a quick inspection before looking at him. "I'll see what I can do. Come back in an hour and I'll have it taken care of for you."

"Thanks a bunch!" Lucy thanked him before she and Bickslow left the shop. "See, what I told you?"

Bickslow chuckled. "Thanks cheerleader, I appreciate it."

"Of course" She smiled brightly at him and he returned it. There was a moment of silence between them before Lucy cleared her throat. "Well I'm going to get going I'll –"

"You want to get coffee with me?" Bickslow suddenly blurted out, surprising the blonde. "I mean, I've got an hour to kill and I was wondering if you would like to keep me company while I wait."

Lucy smiled nodding her head. "I'd love to."

Bickslow smiled glad she agreed before leading the celestial mage back into the center of town, finding a coffee shop. After ordering their drinks, Lucy protesting his paying for them they sat together, both silent and unsure what to say.

"So, why did you want to get your lacrima repaired? Why not buy a new one?" She asked after taking a drink of her coffee.

"The lacrima crystal was only cracked; it wasn't like I couldn't talk to anyone with it. I didn't see a point in replacing something that could easily be repaired."

Lucy nodded, looking at him curiously "How did you crack it anyways?"

Bickslow chuckled awkwardly before answering. "Laxus called early this morning and I accidently knocked it off my night stand." The blonde let out a giggle and he changed topics. "So, what are you doing in town cosplayer?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, smiling. "Books and keys" She replied simply, taking a drink of her coffee.

"Anything good?" The stellar mage nodded her head.

"Yeah, I managed to get Camelopardalis and Canis Venaticai." Setting her cup down after a drink she continued. "Of the books I bought Cosmos, Sidereus Nuncius, The Copernican Revolution and Harmonices Mundi. I also bought a thirty-two encyclopedia set."

Bickslow frowned, glancing down at the bag she had been toting around not seeing how she could fit thirty-two encyclopedias in it. Upon hearing her giggle his eyes moved from the bag to her.

"The encyclopedias are at home. I had Virgo take them for me."

Nodding his head he sat back, taking another drink of his coffee. "I'm not sure why you bought thirty-two encyclopedias …" He trailed off half assuming it was the same reason Freed bought a random encyclopedia set "But I can tell you that Harmonices Mundi is a good read. I like Kepler's Astronomia Nova as well and The Copernican Revolution was interesting."

Blinking the stellar mage stared at him in surprise. "Where did you get Astronomia Nova?"

He gave a slight shrug. "I bought it a while ago from some book shop on the way back from a job."

Lucy's mouth fell open. "I'm so jealous."

He chuckled. "You can borrow it, if you'd like?"

She looked at him excitedly. "Really you'd let me?" He nodded, smiling when she squealed in excitement. "Oh, my, gosh. Bickslow you're the best! You don't know how long I've been looking for that. Thank you so much."

"Anytime cosplay queen."

She frowned slightly at the nickname, shaking her head. "You know I'm actually surprised; I didn't know you liked astronomy."

He shrugged finishing off his drink. "It's just something I got into when I was younger." He stood up. "Have you finished?"

"Huh?" Lucy blinked before looking at her cup, nodding her head. "Yeah." She stood up and they made their way out of the coffee shop and began walking back to the magic shop. "You have any recommendations?"

He looked at her. "For what?"

She giggled. "Astronomy books."

He tilted his head, thinking about his collection. "There's Epitome of Copernican Astronomy and Harmonies of the World, and On the Heavens."

"I've read both of those."

"How about De Revolutionibus orbium coelestium?" She shook her head. "That one's not bad and there's also Ptolemy's Almagest."

"I'll have to check those out." She turned to him, smiling as they arrived in front of the magic shop. "Thanks for the coffee and the recommendations."

He smiled. "Thanks for the company."

She giggled, biting her lip. "Maybe we should get together and go star gazing sometime?"

"Sure." He said half shrugging. "I've even got a telescope somewhere in my place. I'll bring it out."

Lucy grinned happily. "Great, then it's a date." He tensed as the blonde stood on her toes, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'll see you Friday Bickslow." He watched her give him a wave before leaving, a bright smile on her face as she left. Smiling he turned and entered the magic shop greeting the shopkeeper. "I'm here about my communications lacrima."

"Ah, yes." Mr. Tarumi nodded, taking it off a back shelf. "I apologize but upon closer inspection, the crack is actually deeper than the surface. In fact it goes nearly half way. I would recommend buying a new one." Bickslow looked down at the lacrima picking it up.

"How much do I owe you?"

The man shook his head. "No repairs were made so there's no charge."

"Thanks." The seith mage exited the shop, still irritated by the fact that he couldn't just get it fixed but that was quickly pushed to the back of his mind because in two days he had a date with Lucy Heartfilia. Smiling he made his way into town, deciding to check out one of the shops and buy a new communications lacrima. He was sure he'd seen one he liked anyways.


	2. Prompt 2

Prompt 2: Hidden

* * *

It was only going on eight and the guild was already full swing into a party that had started for no particular reason, but then with Fairy Tail there never truly was a reason to celebrate and party. A guild brawl had broken out amidst it; Mira and Kinana going back and forth between the bar and serving drinks to the rowdy members. The white haired woman looked over to her fellow barmaid, smiling sweetly.

"Kinana, why don't you take a break? You look exhausted."

Kinana shook her head. "I couldn't leave you with everyone like this."

Mira gave the young woman a gentle push. "Go, I can handle them for half an hour." She nodded her head and left the guild, sighing as she leaned up against the back door. Fairy Tail was as lively as ever, if not more so. Giving her head a shake she noticed someone in the corner of her eye.

"Hello?" She called out, turning in time to see them disappear. Frowning she made her way to the other side and then around to the front of the guild. "Hello?" She called out again as she looked around. "Strange." She murmured before turning around to head back only to pause at the sight of something sitting in front of the guild doors. Tilting her head in confusion, she looked around the area once more before cautiously approaching the package.

Leaning down the purple haired woman, tentatively poked it, hoping that it wouldn't suddenly explode or suddenly attack her. When she opened her eyes she sighed in relief, picking it up her eyes scanned the package as she returned to the back of the guild. She noticed that it was only addressed to Fairy Tail. Deciding to end her break early Kinana made her way back in and over to the guild master. "Master" She called to him and he grinned at her.

"Kinana, would you be a dear and get me another round?" Kinana nodded.

"Of course, but Master, this was at the guild entrance. It's addressed to Fairy Tail but there's nothing more." Handing the guild master the package Makarov took it, curious.

He carefully opened the package blinking as he heard the thud of what sounded like keys hitting the floor. He frowned pulling out a whip along with a lacrima. Noticing Kinana bend down his eyes widened as he easily recognized the keys.

"Lucy." She gasped softly.

"Quiet down brats!" Makarov yelled, his anger rising with his worry for one of his children. The guild settled, startled to hear the sudden angry tone come from their master.

"Master is something wrong?" Mira asked concerned as she moved closer to him. Kinana turned to her, holding the keys tightly.

"It's Lucy." She whimpered silencing the guild's murmurs.

Makarov looked at the lacrima and frowned when an image suddenly appeared on it.

"Good Evening Fairy Tail." The dark voice greeted. "I trust you've received my gifts well and of course have realized that you're missing one of your precious members. Lucy Heartfilia, such pretty blonde thing and so feisty, I had to put her to sleep just to get her to cooperate." He chuckled sadistically. "I know you want your precious little fairy back." He mocked. "In order for that to happen you must decide, one of two options." His tone changed again. "You can either go to the city Natsu Dragneel first met her and announce your disbandment and save your friend quickly or you can go out and search for her but where she is hidden you'll have to figure out on your own. Is she still in town or is she somewhere in Fiore?" He chuckled. "Oh one last thing I thought you should know; she only has enough oxygen to last her for two hours. Decide quickly Fairy Tail otherwise – Lucy Heartfilia dies."

The image disappeared and Makarov felt his fury grow, the lacrima breaking in his hold. No one harmed any of his children. Turning his attention to his now whispering children, he opened his mouth to speak only to hear another voice call out over the crowd.

"Calm down!" Erza spoke standing from her seat, a fury burning in her eyes. "We will not disband again and we _will_ find Lucy." Her tone was serious and commanding. "Wendy, Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus" She called, catching the slayers attention. "The four of you will split up. Wendy you will search here in town. Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus, I want the three of you to split up and search everywhere else for her. I trust you have her scent?" The four slayers nodded their heads. She turned her attention to the rest of the guild. "The rest of you will help–"

"Wait." Bickslow called out interrupting her and ignoring the glare he received. "Listen, Lucy was on her way home from visiting Sabertooth today. She left their guild at around 2 and was supposed to arrive back here roughly around 5. I called Yukino fifteen minutes ago and she told me she watched Lucy board the train." He informed them. "I'm under the assumption that she was taken here in Magnolia. I suggest we start at the train station and search her out from there."

"Bickslow, how did you know where Lucy would be?" Mira questioned and he was reluctant to answer but needed to nonetheless.

"She told me." He replied simply. "Look right now what's more important is that we quit wasting our damn time and get the slayers out there and search for her before time runs out." He nearly shouted; surprised when he heard a loud explosion that shook the guild.

"We're under attack!" Cana shouted.

"Laxus!" Erza shouted catching the blonde's attention. "Take care of the slayers! Find Lucy!" She then turned her attention to the guild to command them in order to protect the hall.

~~x~~

Laxus had used his lightning to quickly take the other slayers to Magnolia train station, each immediately going in a different direction as they began searching for any sign of Lucy.

Several minutes had passed before Laxus caught the faint fragrance of her strawberry shampoo, resisting the urge to just take off and sending out a thought projection to the other slayers. "I've got her scent. I'm going ahead; catch up as soon as possible." With that the lightning mage began running, taking a few seconds every now and again to make sure he was still on the right trail. He was glad that the others hadn't taken long to catch up to him, determination in their eyes as they searched for their nakama.

It was a mere thirty minutes before they came upon a dead end, a blocked cave, but he could still smell Lucy, having a feeling the celestial mage was inside. Gajeel stepped forward, his arm changing as he delivered a punch that instantly broke the boulder. Natsu and Laxus quickly cleared the entrance, her scent wafting out into their nostrils, confirming that Lucy was in there.

Natsu made a move to step into the cave but Laxus stopped him, the sound of a wyvern coming from above followed by Vulcans coming out of the cave eliciting a curse from the iron slayer. The creatures were eliminated quickly and Laxus stared into the cave feeling a sense of unease overcome him. "Gajeel, Wendy." Feeling their eyes on him he spoke. "Check the area, make sure it's clear and stand guard. Natsu and I are going in." The two silently left and the lightning slayer turned to the stellar mage's best friend. "Let's head in."

The fire breather nodded and followed the S-class mage, lighting his fists to make things easier to see. They maneuvered around stalagmites sniffing the air as they continued to follow her trail, leading to yet another dead end. Laxus let out a curse frustrated with not finding Lucy. Sending a thought projection out to the other two slayers, he asked for them to come in and search for her.

Laxus waited impatiently, pacing the area half hoping that Wendy and Gajeel didn't show up and that maybe they had been mistaken in where she was but a few minutes later revealed that their current location was supposed to be where the blonde was, but she was nowhere in sight. Growling he looked in the area once more before a thought occurred to him.

"Where's Lucy?" Wendy inquired, worried for her friend.

"She's buried here somewhere." Laxus replied. "We have to dig to find her."

"Do we break down the walls or tear up the ground?" Gajeel asked roughly, angry as there was barely any time and it was already taking too long to find her.

* * *

Letting out a groan as her mind slowly cleared, trying to focus, eyes opening blearily. She could recall getting on the train after having spent the week at the Sabertooth guild seeing her fellow celestial mage, making plans to head home clean up and unpack before heading to the guild to see her friends. Shifting she groaned once more as her body ached the memory of getting off the train in Magnolia coming to mind, followed by the walk home but something had happened. She didn't make it home.

Blinking her mind began to clear as she finally felt the last of the spell that bastard who came out of nowhere had used on her. She fought him, remembering giving him a hard Lucy kick before he became pissed off and used that spell. She let out a breath and attempted to move, quickly discovering that she was tied up and that she was also wearing some sort of mask. Letting out an irritated growl she forced herself to move, pushing into a sitting position. _"Damn bastard."_ She huffed before beginning to work on the ropes.

It had taken the celestial mage an hour to finally get them untied, her wrists burning in pain. Feeling the ropes fall off she made quick work of the ropes around her ankles and taking note four things. First was that she was trapped in a cave, second was that she was utterly defenseless, third being that the mask she was wearing was attached to an oxygen lacrima and it was the only thing keeping her alive right now and lastly, the lacrima only had a limited amount of oxygen so she needed to move fast.

Picking up the lacrima, the blonde stood on unsteadily legs, grasping the wall as she lost her balance. Using the wall for support she began moving hoping that she'd be able to find an exit to the cave she was in. Her eyes strained to see the path in front of her, making her wish Natsu was here to light the way for her. Swallowing she glanced down at the lacrima and pushed herself a little to move a bit faster, ignoring the way her body protested the movements while trying to keep her breathing even and calm.

Time seemed slow but she honestly wasn't sure how much had passed since she began walking, all she knew was that her temper was rising as she still had yet to find an exit. It was difficult to suppress the urge to panic as her oxygen supply depleted quickly and soon forced her to remove the mask, tossing the lacrima off to the side as she held her breath, continuing to move. Lucy cringed as a wave of pain shot through her, trying not to whimper out in agony but it slipped out, tears falling as her vision blurred and she slowly began to collapse unable to do any more.

The blonde lied on the ground, feeling herself slowly; lose consciousness as the seconds ticked by her mind conjuring up the members of Fairy Tail, her family, wishing that she could see them one last time.

* * *

It had taken them half an hour to get through the wall before they could scent her out, quickly following a trail, Natsu calling out when he spotted the blonde, whimpering as he saw her collapsed onto the ground.

"Luce" He called out, picking her up and pulling her into his arms.

Wendy moved to him, placing her finger on Lucy's neck, sighing in relief. "We're not too late, there's a pulse but it's faint. We need to get her out of here now."

The group moved swiftly and once out of the cave, Natsu set the blonde down surprised to see a few other members of Fairy Tail at the head was the seith mage, holding a bag and handing it to Wendy.

"Laxus sent a thought projection, said you might need these." Wendy smiled in thanks before turning to Lucy and began to bring her back into consciousness, beginning with an oxygen mask.

It was roughly ten minutes before a soft whimper was heard from the blonde and Wendy sighed in relief. She smiled at the sight of the stellar mage moving and slowly opening her eyes. She motioned for Laxus to pick Lucy up, frowning when Bickslow did in his stead.

* * *

He had been worried sick about her when she hadn't come to the guild when he expected her, especially when he had contacted Yukino and was told that the blonde had boarded the two o'clock train. His heart raced as panic soared through him upon hearing she had been taken, pissed off when someone threatened her life. However he was glad that he and the rest of the thunder legion had managed to track down the sick bastard who dared to touch her and take him out. Life in prison was too kind a punishment.

Pulling the blonde closer to him he looked down at her as she moved, smiling as she opened her eyes, a soft smile coming onto her face as she recognized him.

"Hey baby." She greeted softly and he chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Rest cheerleader" He commanded softly, Lucy nodding in response before she closed her eyes.

When he arrived at Magnolia hospital, it had taken a few moments to get her admitted and he waited impatiently as they healed her. The seith mage paced the waiting area grateful the others hadn't come in because he was sure they'd have questions. The second he saw Lucy he was by her side, double checking to make sure she was okay, Lucy giggling softly at him.

"I'm fine Bickslow." She assured and he looked over to the doctors about to ask but the blonde tugged him along and he frowned before leaving with her. "I just want to go home."

He nodded his head and silently lifted her up into his arms, stepping on his babies in formation to carry them. "My place okay?" He asked and smiled when she nodded.

The duo arrived a short time later and once inside he carried her directly to his bedroom, lying her down on the bed and ignoring her protests about getting it dirty. He tugged off her boots and laid her back on the bed before covering her up. Moving over to the other side he picked up the pouch that contained her keys and returned to her side.

"They've missed you." Lucy smiled happily, taking them she pulled them close to her chest, her eyes starting to water.

"Thank you Bickslow." He smiled at her before pressing a kiss to her forehead, moving to his own side he climbed into bed, chuckling as she immediately snuggled against his side.

"Baby" She called and he looked down at her.

"Yeah cosplayer?"

"The others – they know don't they?"

"Only if you want them to know. We don't have to tell them just yet." He felt her shift, snuggling closer, her arm moving to rest across his chest.

"I do, but we'll tell them tomorrow." Bickslow felt himself smile before he turned, pulling the blonde tight against him, closing his eyes to get some rest, happy to have her safe and in his arms.


	3. Prompt 3

Prompt 3: Home

* * *

It was early in the afternoon and she couldn't help but smile to herself when she pulled out her novel to begin writing. It was a first in quite a while. The guild was normally so rambunctious that she could hardly concentrate and would just give up. You couldn't get Fairy Tail to stay silent for nothing. Sighing softly the blonde smiled as her pen glided across the pages in front of her, the story flowing from her easily. She had managed to write out about half a chapter before her mind suddenly cut off at the sight of a strawberry smoothie and the desire to take a break wanting to prevent a hand cramp.

Pulling the smoothie toward her the blonde sent the barmaid a grateful look before taking a long sip from the straw, reveling in the sweetness, amazed the barmaid always made it so perfectly. She sighed happily as she took a drink, her mind slipping to her boyfriend. They had been dating for almost two years – their anniversary coming up in a couple weeks and she was excited because as soon as the seith mage returned from his job they were going to move into their new apartment, they would finally get to live together.

Suppressing the urge to squeal she took another drink from her smoothie, glancing up at Mira when the take-over mage came over, smiling at her. "Hey Mira" She greeted.

"Afternoon, Lucy." The barmaid greeted in return. "How are you?"

Lucy smiled. "I'm doing well, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thinking about Bickslow?" She asked and Lucy laughed. It amazed Lucy that she often knew what she was thinking and after the stellar mage and Bickslow told their friends about their relationship, it was like the woman was entirely aware of when she thought about him and when she was missing him.

"Yeah" She sighed, playing with the straw in her smoothie. "I miss him."

"You're worried aren't you?" The blonde bit her lip, giving a nod of her head.

"A bit – maybe a lot but I mean, they go on these dangerous jobs that I just –"She sighed. "I can't help it."

The barmaid laid a hand over Lucy's giving her a warm smile. "Don't worry Lucy. Bickslow will come back safe and sound and besides in two weeks you've got something wonderful to look forward to."

Lucy nodded her head a smile on her face. "I know."

Mira's smiled widened and she leaned against the counter. "So, how's moving going?"

The blonde blinked before realizing Mira didn't know. "We haven't started yet." She received a frown in response.

"Why not?"

"Well we kind of had to hold off because Bickslow left so suddenly on that job."

Mira nodded in understanding before turning, a smile on her face that had Lucy worried. "You're two year anniversary is coming up." She cringed at those words wishing Mira hadn't said them.

"I know." She groaned out. "I've been trying to come up with plans for us but nothing comes to mind and I've only got two weeks left."

The grin that appeared on Mira's face made the celestial mage regret telling her she hadn't come up with anything but then it could also be beneficial. "I have the perfect idea for you Lucy, but first we need Cana and a shopping trip."

~~x~~

The celestial spirit mage found herself standing in a lingerie store, Mira and Cana in an oddly serious discussion about what she should wear for that night. Letting out a sigh she waited for the two to come to a decision her memory bringing up a similar situation around Bickslow's birthday. The duo had put her in some insane outfit that Lucy felt should _not_ be sold in stores at all. She could recall that she had somehow ended up dressed in it, a ribbon tied into a bow around her neck before they took her to Bickslow's place, leaving her on his bed.

She had felt utterly embarrassed to be in it, hoping Bickslow would come to his place quickly but she had been surprised to see the seith mage come into his room in nothing but a towel, having just finished his shower. Lucy's face had burned a bright red upon seeing him and she had managed to wish him a happy birthday without turning into a stuttering mess, her heart racing when she saw that grin upon his face.

The stellar mage wasn't too sure what was going to happen but she had waited, slightly surprised when Bickslow took a seat beside her on his bed, questioning her attire. She had confessed it was for his birthday and he laughed in response, giving her a kiss. She was even further surprised when he thanked her for the gesture and that they didn't have to do anything unless she wanted to.

In that instant she was sure that she had fallen in love with him, her heart soared at his question and it made her happy, because she wasn't sure herself she wanted to go through with it since they had only been together for four months at the time. In the end she had told the man to open his birthday gift because she wanted to make this a birthday he'd never forget. He had grinned and tugged the ribbon loose. The second it was removed the blonde had pounced.

Lucy felt her face burn at the memory of the passion between them that night and she had known that, that night was not only unforgettable for him but for her as well. Turning to Cana and Mira she giggled softly at the sight of them arguing when a sudden idea came to her mind. A smile coming to her face she walked over to the two, calling for their attention.

"Mira, Cana." The two girls looked at her, apologetically as they still hadn't been able to help. Lucy's smiled widened. "I want leather." The two girls blinked in unison, identical grins appearing on their faces. They returned the outfits and grabbed one of Lucy's arms before taking her out of the store and to another, both seeming as if they knew the perfect outfit.

~~X~~

The blonde stood in her apartment, boxes scattered everywhere as she had begun packing her belongings. Cana and Mira had indeed found the perfect outfit for her that day and now the next phase was for her to pack up. She had her clothing and books packed up in two days, now currently packing up the rest of her desk and knick-knacks and probably begin working on her kitchen as well.

She sighed softly glancing around her apartment a sad smile coming to her face as she thought about the first day she had bought the place; it was where she and Natsu first became partners and best friends. It was the start of a wonderful life and a never ending adventure as a Fairy Tail mage. Drying her eyes she continued packing, memories of the years she had lived there coming to mind with each item she packed.

Lucy stopped taking a few moments to calm down as she was starting to change her mind in regards to moving because the place held so many memories, glancing at a photo of her and Bickslow in hand, she smiled. It may have been where things all started but she was in a new chapter of her life and she was moving into a new home where new memories would be created and with the man she loved. Nodding to herself she continued packing her things making a mental note to ask Freed about setting up some runes around their new place. She honestly didn't want any people randomly coming into their place and ruining her time with Bickslow.

A wide smile spread across her face as she giggled, glancing over to the bag sitting on her bed. She was excited for Bickslow to get back because their anniversary was going to be _very_ memorable – even more so than his birthday. Taking a breath she focused on the task at hand, packing was a priority because after her place was done she'd have to go to his and pack up what she could before heading to their new apartment to unpack everything, which she knew would take some time. Humming to herself she made a mental note to thank Mira for the best idea ever.

It had taken her the next two weeks to pack and move everything into the new apartment and unpack everything. She had made sure to go through everything in the kitchen getting rid of any unnecessary extras. Once everything was taken care of she smiled as she looked around the apartment, turning to Virgo to thank her for her assistance before heading to the guild.

"Thank you Virgo, I really appreciate you helping me out."

"Of course, will that be all, princess?"

"Yes, thank you." With a bow Virgo returned to the celestial world and the stellar mage left, heading to the guild to thank Mira and to double check the rest of the plan.

When she arrived at the guild she made her way through the chaos as she did on a regular basis and sat herself down on a barstool, smiling brightly at the barmaid.

"Afternoon, Lucy." Mira greeted, quickly finishing with another guild member. "Shall I get your usual smoothie?" She inquired but Lucy shook her head.

"I just wanted to stop by and thank you for helping me out, with the idea. I really appreciate it."

The demon barmaid grinned happily. "Any time Lucy. You remember what to do from here on?"

Lucy nodded. "Yep, I do."

"Good." The barmaid turned, pausing and looking back. "Congratulations Lucy. Happy Anniversary."

Lucy smiled. "Thank you Mira." The barmaid returned to her duties and Lucy bit her lip feeling excited before heading home to finish preparations for her second year anniversary.

* * *

A tired sigh escaped him as he leaned back in the seat, glad to be taking the train home for once. His eyes slid close, ready to sleep the trip away when he felt a sharp jab in his side. Grunting he opened his eyes, sending a hidden glare to the fairy beside him.

"What?" He growled.

"Don't you have someone to call?"

Bickslow frowned at her question before recalling that he promised the cheerleader he'd give her a call when he was on his way home. Letting out a curse he quickly sat up and pulled out his communication lacrima and calling the blonde. He waited for a few minutes, a smile coming to his face at the sight of her bedhead, almost feeling guilty about calling her so late. "Hey cosplayer." He greeted.

"Hey baby." She greeted in response, a tired smile on her face.

"I'm on my way home and I'll be there in a few hours."

She nodded her head. "M'kay. Can you –"She cut herself off with a yawn. "Could you go straight to the guild?"

He chuckled knowing she missed him just as much as he was missing her. "Sure thing, cosplay queen."

"I can't wait to see you baby, I love you."

"I love you too cheerleader. Get some rest; I'll see you in a few hours." She nodded her head, covering another yawn.

"See you soon." She mumbled out and he suppressed a chuckle before ending the call with her. Shifting in his seat, he returned to his previous position, closing his eyes and finally getting some sleep, glad things were coming together for his two year anniversary plans.

When he arrived in Magnolia he went straight to the guild, tempted to have his babies take him there, eager to see the blonde celestial mage. Once at the guild his eyes sought out the blonde, frowning upon finding her nowhere in sight. Making his way over to the bar he called out for Mira, waiting impatiently for her to come over.

"Bickslow, welcome back" She greeted cheerfully.

"Where's cosplayer?" He asked, wary of the smile that soon appeared on the barmaid's face. He watched her kneel down, soon pulling out a piece of paper before handing it to him. "What's this?"

"Just follow the map, Lucy asked me to give this to you."

Frowning he scanned the paper before sighing wondering what his little cheerleader was up to. Giving a shake of his head he glanced up. "Thanks, Mira." She smiled and he left the guild following the map, hoping that when he arrived to wherever that he wasn't given another clue. He just wanted to see his girlfriend and hopefully celebrate their second anniversary the way he intended.

He continued to follow the map, frowning slightly as he took in the familiar neighborhood, finally realizing just where it was taking him. His heart pounded in his chest, as he took off in a run, quickly climbing the steps inside the building and finding the place they were to move in together. Pulling out his keys he cursed as he fumbled for it, and struggled to unlock it. Once he managed to get it open he made a beeline for the kitchen, jerking the drawer open and sighing in relief upon seeing it was still there.

Pulling out the small box, he stuck it into his pocket before searching for his girlfriend. He had a feeling she was here and if his thought process was right then she'd be in the last room at the end of the hall. Grabbing the handle that led to the master bedroom, he turned the knob and pushed the door open.

The second his eyes landed on her he felt his jaw drop, a grin finding its way onto his face. His sweet little cosplayer was dressed up for him. Wearing a black leather corset with black lace thigh highs attached to the garters, a matching lace O-ring thong and her black leather high-heeled boots. His eyes took in the whip she held in her hands, enjoying that sexy smile on her face that made him nearly forget what he had originally came here to do.

He swallowed thickly as she closed the distance between them, looking down at the celestial spirit mage, who smiled up at him. "Hello, Bickslow."

"Hey baby" His voice came out raspy as licked his lips, her hands sliding up his body before grasping his shirt and jerking him down, her lips crashing roughly against his and he groaned, gripping her hips as he pulled her closer. "Damn baby I missed you."

"I missed you too." She whispered before leaning up to kiss him once more, their lips meeting for another passionate kiss before Bickslow pulled away, stopping the blonde from making any moves.

Catching his bearings the seith mage sighed, looking up at his confused girlfriend he let out a chuckle, placing a soft kiss upon her lips. "Before we get to your anniversary plans – I had actually made some of my own." He confessed, swallowing nervously. "I – ah – listen, cheerleader, I love you and honestly you've been my whole world since we started dating, you're amazing and perfect and I am thankful every day that you are mine. I want a future with you baby because I – I don't think I can see going without you a single day in my life." Lucy opened her mouth to speak but he quickly silenced her with a kiss, before reaching into his pocket. "Our future starts today but only if you say yes."

Opening the box he slowly begun to lower to the ground with the intent to kneel and ask the question he had been wanting to ask for the past couple months, startled upon hearing a squeal before being tackled to the ground by his giddy girlfriend.

"Yes!" She yelled excitedly. "Yes! A million times yes Bickslow."

The seith mage chuckled, pulling the ring from the box, tossing said box aside before slipping her ring onto the awaiting hand. Looking at her he smiled, cupping her face before pulling her in for a heated kiss, his hand moving down her form, reaching to grasp her backside firmly and flipping their positions. Grinning down at the blonde his eyes scanned her, before returning to look into her eyes, his tongue lolling out. "Now, how about we get started on celebrating my homecoming?"


	4. Prompt 4

Prompt 4: Doctor

* * *

He followed Laxus and the rest of the thunder legion as they made their way through the crowd towards the exit of the station, finally back in Magnolia. It had been a long three months and at the moment he wanted nothing more than to head home and spend the next few days there –maybe longer. He could hear his teammates talk about meeting up at the guild for drinks and he didn't want to consider going to the guild – not unless the cheerleader was there and even then he was only going to go there to pick her up and drag her sexy ass back to their place.

"Incoming." Frowning at Laxus, he then noticed the three had moved aside and before he could properly comprehend what was happening he had collided with the ground, a grunt escaping him.

Sitting up he grinned at the sight of the blonde cosplayer attached to him. "Hey cheerleader" He chuckled, lifting her face toward him and pressing a kiss to her lips. "Missed you too baby." He mumbled out, claiming her lips once more stifling a groan as he pulled her closer to him, needing to feel her against him.

"Oi" Laxus barked. "You're in public for fuck's sake, take that shit home."

Bickslow pulled away from the blonde in his arms, laughing as he stood up; pulling her to him he called for his babies to take them home. "See ya later." He waved before stepping onto his babies, leaving the train station for home.

When they arrived at home he smiled down at the stellar mage before pulling her into a tight hug, enjoying the sound of her giggle. "I missed you Bicks."

The seith mage let out a chuckle, kissing the top of her head. "I missed you too sweetheart." Letting out a sigh he released her, taking her hand he made his way to the back of the apartment to unpack. Setting his bag down, he smiled as he watched the celestial mage hop onto their bed.

"How was your job?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Pretty good" He pulled out his clothing taking it to the laundry room. "Kicked some ass and finished the job on time!" He called from the laundry room, starting the load before returning to the bedroom. "And there were no damages." He teased, enjoying her pout. He'd never get tired of teasing her about that. Taking out the rest of his things he began to put them away. "How about you cosplay queen? Go on any jobs while I was away?"

The blonde nodded her head. "Yeah, we went on a couple jobs and were honestly lucky we didn't lose the reward. Well our last one, really. I had to stop Natsu and Gray from fighting otherwise they would have destroyed the whole place. The other two we lost half." She pouted and he chuckled, taking a seat on the bed as he removed his boots.

"You know it's not the end of the world if you don't get the full reward right?" He heard the blonde huff. "I've got plenty to cover rent and food."

"I know, but that's not –"She sighed. "Sometimes I'd like to just earn the reward from a job and just go blow it on a shopping spree, _not_ have to worry about how much damages I have to pay because of my chaotic team."

The seith mage let out a chuckle as he glanced toward their closet. "Baby, I don't think we have enough room in our closet for you to fit any more clothes in there."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I didn't have any intentions of expanding _that_ part of my wardrobe." He turned his attention back to the blonde.

"Cosplay?" He asked and she shrugged, reaching out she removed his visor.

"Well, I mean, I just thought it'd be nice if I got to dress up for you." She scooted closer to him. "And _maybe_ I also wanted to add to our collection of toys."

Bickslow let out a chuckle as he wrapped an arm around the stellar mage. "Maybe, I'll talk to the flaming moron and the nudist popsicle, about their destructiveness." He mumbled, smiling at her giggle before claiming her lips.

"Good." She murmured, climbing into his lap and moaning softly as his mouth immediately attached itself to her neck. Kissing and nipping at her skin, his hands tugged her shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. "So, Mira's Halloween party is in a few days." She mentioned casually, undoing his cape followed by removing his shirt.

"Uh-huh." He mumbled as his lips pressed soft kisses to her shoulder as he began to undo the hooks of her bra, pausing when she remained silent. He looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow. "You want us to go and I'm guessing you want us to have matching costumes?" Lucy nodded a bright smile on her face.

"Can we?" Bickslow rolled his eyes before removing her bra, tossing it off to the side. "I promise to model the costumes on for you."

"We'll go shopping tomorrow but _don't_ think about putting me in some ridiculous costume."

The celestial mage giggled, shaking her head. "I won't." He grinned at her.

"Good." He flipped her onto the bed. "No more talking. The only thing I want to hear come from those perfect lips for the rest of the night is the screams of my name." Lucy giggled, tugging him down and meeting his lips in a rough kiss.

* * *

Bickslow let out a sigh as he stood, leaning against the wall waiting, for the cosplaying beauty to pick a costume. She had already tried on at least fifteen –each one making it harder to restrain his urge to take her back to their apartment – none of them was what she wanted to wear for the party. Looking over towards the blonde he was starting to grow agitated tempted to say fuck it and they could try again tomorrow, however he remained still and kept his mouth closed knowing it was the wiser choice.

It was a few minutes later when she came bouncing over a grin on her face with a couple costumes in her hands. "I think I've found something. I'm going to try them on and I want you to let me know what you think." He nodded his head and she slipped into the dressing room to change once more.

The blonde emerged several minutes later wearing a red halter sequin corset with a red petti-skirt, a pair of red horns and matching heels holding a little glittery pitch fork in her hands. His eyes scanned her once more and at that moment he had, had enough of the shopping trip. "We're done." He watched the blonde blink in confusion before he quickly grabbed her hand, dragging her through the store.

"Bickslow, what are we –"He tugged her, slapping down a random amount of jewels on the counter before lifting the blonde up and tossing her over his shoulder. Leaving the shop he called for his babies, having them take them home. He could hear her giggle. "Bickslow can you –"She squirmed in his hold and he tightened his grasp on her.

Ignoring her huff he quickly unlocked the door when they arrived, slamming it closed he decided not to bother with walking back to their room and pressed her against the side of their couch, cutting off the magic to his babies he then tossed his visor off to the side, crashing his lips to hers in a forceful kiss, groaning in hunger. Pulling away he grasped her hand, twirling her around and pushing her down against the arm of the couch. He slid his hands up along her perfect thighs and he quickly tugged her panties off, tossing them to the side before making quick work of his pants.

~~x~~

Lucy giggled breathlessly as she lied next to Bickslow not sure how they managed to end up in their bed, leaning over to press a kiss against his chest; she snuggled into his side, letting out a content sigh. "I forgot how much you love seeing me cosplay." He chuckled, turning to press a kiss to the top of her head, his arms wrapping around her.

"Sorry about cutting our trip short baby. We'll have to finish it up tomorrow." He shifted, getting comfortable.

"Good, because I found the perfect costume and we still need to get yours." Bickslow frowned looking down at her.

"I'm not dressing up as a devil." Lucy giggled shaking her head.

"That wasn't the costume I wanted. I just wanted to try it on to see what you thought." Bickslow shook his head, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"You know exactly what I thought of it." She giggled in response.

"I don't know, I think that was just pent up frustration from seeing me in all those sexy costumes and having to hold back from pouncing on me in the store." He chuckled.

"We do this every year, maybe you should consider going shopping without me."

"What and miss out on seeing how long I can torture you before you finally snap and take me?" He smiled, giving her a firm kiss.

"Keep it up cosplayer and one of these days I'm going to take you in the damn store without giving two shits about who can _see_ or hear us."

She giggled. "Ooo, I hope I don't have to wait too long."

He blinked down at her, a grin on his face as he laughed. "Maybe you should consider wearing the devil costume." Lucy gasped in mock surprise and he laughed again. "I love you cheerleader."

"Love you too Bicks." He gave her one last kiss before reaching over and turning off the lamp, pulling the blanket around them.

* * *

When he arrived at the guild, the party was already in full swing, the guild was its usual chaos, a guild brawl was the only thing missing but with some of the costumes he had a feeling that it wouldn't take long before one would start. Making his way over to the bar he called to the pirate barmaid for a drink.

"Hey Dr. Bickslow" She greeted cheerfully. "Where's Lucy?"

"On her way" He shrugged. "Mentioned something about the bookworm needing her help or something" The matchmaker nodded her head before heading off to continue serving drinks. He lifted his mug and made his way over to the table, taking a seat in his usual spot before taking drink, joining in the conversation that was going on and teasing Laxus about his costume, grateful Lucy chose what she did.

He chatted with his team mates for a while, glancing around the guild every now and again. Lucy hadn't told him which costume she'd be wearing to match his, and although he'd be okay with her as a nurse the blonde dressed up as his patient would be better. A grin slowly made its way onto his face at the thought of her in a patient gown, nothing underneath. He could _definitely_ have all sorts of fun with that.

"Is there ever a moment where you're not thinking something perverted?" Blinking he glanced to his side, slightly disappointed she wasn't a patient but the sight of her in that nurse's costume had him shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he reached out for his mug.

"They're very far and few between." She giggled as she shook her head, leaning toward him.

"For some odd reason I don't doubt that." She mumbled and he chuckled before their lips met in a quick kiss. "Hey Ever, Freed." She greeted the others, receiving hellos in response. "Like your costume Laxus." She teased and he let out a grumble causing her to giggle in response.

"Everything okay, with the bookworm?" The stellar mage nodded her head.

"Yeah, just costume assistance." She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'll join you later for drinks. Mira needs me at the bar." Turning the blonde made her way over, apologizing to Mira for her tardiness before helping her out.

Bickslow watched the blonde beauty work for a while, a smile on his face before he turned his attention back to his teammates, getting back to their conversation and having fun. Every now and again he would find himself searching for the stellar mage, making sure the males of the guild would keep their hands off of her and their perverse comments to themselves.

His eyes searched for his nurse, a frown coming to his face upon not finding her, skimming the guild again he made to move but quickly spotted her coming his way, a look on her face that had him worried. Lucy fell into his lap, his arms sliding around her waist. "What's wrong?" His tone came out concerned but upon seeing something in her eyes he realized she was fine.

"Doctor Bickslow" She whined and he eyed her, his lips twitching in amusement. "I've been a really bad nurse all day."

"Oh?" He inquired, trying to suppress the smile coming onto his face. "What did you do this time?"

She looked away guiltily. "I –I've been ignoring the patients." She confessed. "I haven't been doing my assigned duties and I've been –distracting the other doctors keeping them from their work."

He grasped her chin, turning her face to him. "It seems you've been a terribly naughty nurse all day and it seems I'll have to reprimand you thoroughly." Her eyes widened slightly as her hands grasped his lab coat, pulling him closer.

"Please, Dr. Bickslow, pun-"

"Seriously?" The lightning slayer groaned out, interrupting the blonde's plea. "Didn't the two of you just get back from your honeymoon?"

Lucy glanced over to Laxus, a frown on her face. "We just got back from vacation, our honeymoon was last year and you know it Laxus."

The man merely grunted in response and Bickslow chuckled before turning to his sexy nurse. "Come on Nurse Lucy. We need to head to my office so I can punish you without being interrupted." Standing up he pulled the blonde to his side, giving his friends a half wave before leaving the guild and making his way to their apartment. "You know, just a personal preference I think you would have made a sexier patient."

Lucy rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. "You're such a pervert."

Bickslow chuckled, giving a slight shrug. "And you knew exactly what I was thinking in regards to it." He pulled the blonde against him, placing a soft kiss to her lips. "That makes you just as perverted as I am." Lucy sent him a look.

"I'm only this perverted because I've been with you for so long." Bickslow snorted.

"Right, we both know that's a lie." The celestial mage smiled, giggling softly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He grinned before lifting her up into his arms, enjoying her squeak of surprise.

"Uh-huh." She giggled again as he carried her into their apartment, setting her down once past the threshold. "Guess I'll have to add that to the list." He closed the door, turning to the blonde, a perverse grin splitting his face. "Now, let's get you back into my office."


	5. Prompt 5

Prompt 5: Vendetta

* * *

"Line formation!"

Her eyes widened, barley managing to dodge the attack, her heart racing wondering what the hell he was thinking. Her mind racing as she touched the keys on her hips, trying to think of a way to take him down. Grasping the key she called out. "Open! Gate of the archer! Sagittarius!" She could hear his laughter ring out and when the spirit appeared beside her. "Sagittarius, take out the totems!" She commanded before the spirit could properly greet her.

"As you wish Miss Lucy." She watched as his arrows were rapidly released and shot into the totems knocking them down one by one. She sighed in relief before looking up at the seith mage as he cackled and her eyes widened at the sight of more totems and in familiar formation. A curse escaped her.

"Baryon formation!" She quickly moved out of the way, sending Sagittarius back as she reached for her keys, trying to come up with a plan when she saw his visor come off and the words she didn't want to hear escape his mouth. "Figure eyes." In that instant she regretted looking in his direction because the second those words left his mouth she was captured, possessed by him and with no chance of winning.

When she came to she let out a curse, his arms wrapped securely around her, his tongue gliding up the side of her face and she growled at the man. "Damn it Bickslow." He chuckled in response, turning her around, a wide grin on his face.

"You lose cheerleader."

She huffed. "Only because you cheated!" She exclaimed and he laughed causing the blonde to pout. "It's not fair. You need to stop using your figure eyes."

Another laugh escaped him as he pulled the blonde against him. "Not gonna happen cosplay queen."

She frowned. "Jerk." She grumbled and he grinned before capturing her lips, a small moan escaping her as his hands immediately slid along her form, grasping her backside before hoisting her up, her slender legs wrapping around his waist, their kiss passionate. Her hands moved reaching to tangle her fingers in his hair, whimpering as his hand traveled up her side, needing more of his touch only to pull back. "Bickslow wait." She panted out, looking up at the seith mage.

"What?"

"I have to go meet with Levy." Bickslow let out a groan as her legs slipped from him and he was forced to set her down.

"Come on, cosplayer, can't you go a different day?" Lucy smiled shaking her head.

"I can't. I promised her and you know I don't break promises." He frowned pulling her against him, his lips pressing soft kisses to her neck.

"Go, later. I've missed you. Between both of our jobs we hardly get anytime together." Lucy giggled.

"I'm sorry baby." She turned around looking into his dark red eyes. "I can't change it." She reached up giving his lips a quick peck. "I will, however, promise that I'll make tonight unforgettable."

"It better be damn near impossible to forget." Letting out a laugh the blonde gave him another kiss before heading off into the guild.

Her brown eyes skimmed the guild finding the blunette in the corner she usually was in, Gajeel sitting beside her hunched over a plate of his iron scraps with Lily sitting beside them, his tail swaying as he ate a bowl of kiwi. Making her way over to the bar she ordered a strawberry smoothie before taking a seat beside her fellow booklover, greeting her with a smile.

"Hey Levy-chan."

"Lu-chan!" She smiled brightly, giving the blonde a hug. "How was training with Bickslow?"

Lucy smiled, taking a drink of her smoothie. "Good, he's still kicking my ass but I manage get a few good hits in." Levy giggled. "Anyways, I've got something for you." She placed a thick stack of papers on the table in front of the script mage. "Two new chapters." Levy grinned squealing in happiness causing the blonde to giggle in response.

"Oh, Lu-chan, thank you! I've been waiting for these and I've been _dying_ to know what happens next."

Lucy giggled at her friend, immediately jumping into a conversation with her about books and a few other things, the two, chatting most of the night away. When it was later than Lucy would have liked it to have been she said her farewells to Levy promising to spend some more time with her again soon. She gave her a final hug before leaving the guild.

The celestial mage hummed happily thinking about finally being able to spend some alone time with her boyfriend. They both had been busy, bombarded with job after job and the time they had together was limited to no more than a few days, often times it was a kiss farewell and the hope of a safe return. She sighed softly; hopefully she'd be able to have more than the handful of days they were given rarely. Just this once she'd like the week to just relax and spend it with Bickslow.

At the sound of the scuff of a shoe against the ground the blonde tensed, pausing in her step she quickly glanced around, frowning upon not seeing anything. Shaking her head she continued walking in her usual pace, trying to keep her breathing steady and her heart calm. Upon hearing the sound again she slowly picked up her pace and reached for her communications lacrima with the intent to call Bickslow. She heard a low curse before something hit her in the back of her head, her body collapsing onto the ground a faint splash in the distance before everything went dark.

~~x~~

When she woke her head throbbed hating whomever had knocked her out. What happened to using spells? Giving a sigh the blonde slowly opened her eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the dimly lit – whatever she was in. A low groan escaped her as she began to move, the sound of chains rattling alerted her to the fact that she was handcuffed and probably bound to something.

Sitting up the blonde glanced around, the space around her was large where she was she couldn't figure out. Checking her person she let out a muffled curse, angry that her things were taken and if she were to guess – that faint splash was them being thrown into the canal. Reaching up she tried to tug at the gag in her mouth cursing the whole situation. _"What is this? Kidnap Lucy year?"_ She huffed in frustration, moving to stand up she walked as far as the chains would allow her hoping to see the bastard who kidnapped her.

Attempting to tug at the chains she growled in annoyance, tugging harder. After she figured out how to get out of the chains two things were going to happen. The first was that she was going to find and kick the bastard's ass that kidnapped her and tossed her things into the canal. Second was that once she did get out of her current predicament Bickslow wasn't going to let her go anywhere alone _ever_ _again_.

* * *

He let out a sigh as he sat on his couch, the book he had been reading tossed onto the floor in his frustration. She told him she was going to be there tonight and though he hadn't expected her to be there when the sun had set he didn't think she'd make him wait until early in the morning. Letting out a groan he sat up, glancing around his apartment before finally standing and heading to his room to grab his communications lacrima.

Sending his magic into it he waited impatiently for the bookworm to answer hers. When she did she blinked tiredly at him, a brief look of surprise crossing her features that had his gut wrenching. "Hey, is cheerleader there with you?" The blunette shook her head.

"No, Lu-chan left the guild hours ago she said she was going to – "She sighed. "She left in a hurry; she seemed rather excited to see you." The seith mage let out a curse. Of course this would happen.

"You mind if I borrow your boyfriend to track her ass down?" Levy gave him a smile.

"He's on his way."

"Thanks." With that he ended the call a sigh of frustration leaving him. Right now he hoped desperately the cosplayer got distracted with her moron of a partner and just forgot to call him.

Hearing a knock on his door he quickly made his way over, pulling it open, surprised to see a soaking wet iron slayer holding her keys and whip in one hand and her communications lacrima in the other. A curse slipped past his lips as it was now confirmed the blonde had gotten herself kidnapped – _again._

He turned quickly and dressed, slipping on his visor. "Fucking hell. The second I see that damn cosplay queen I'm going to fucking kill her." He growled pulling on his boots and slamming his door shut. "I'm heading over to Laxus' place."

Gajeel let out a chuckle. "I'll be there in a few." The two parted, Bickslow using his babies to fly over to the lightning slayer's place. Knocking heavily on the door he waited for his leader to answer.

Laxus looked at him with a raised brow, sensing his agitation. "What's going on?"

"Cheerleader got her ass kidnapped again." Laxus cursed, pulling the door open as he began to get ready.

"You need to get her a tracker or something, damn it." He pulled on his shirt followed by his boots.

"You think Freed would lock her in runes?" Bickslow considered asking the rune mage to do just that despite the protests he would hear from his girlfriend. Laxus let out a chuckle and he heard another come from behind him knowing Gajeel was there now.

"Let's go." Laxus commanded, closing his door. "She was headed from the guild to your place?" He asked and Bickslow nodded his head.

"She left a while ago after talking with shrimp." Gajeel informed him.

Laxus groaned knowing it was going to take some effort to find her, who knew if her trail was cold or not by now. Glancing at the iron slayer the two began making their way in the direction of the guild hoping to catch onto her scent quickly.

* * *

She didn't know how long she spent tugging on the chains then trying other methods but what she did know was that they weren't coming off and her arms were hurting. Letting out a puff of air she sat on the floor, waiting and hoping that her capturer would show themselves – and maybe get close enough so that she could give them some sort of Lucy kick.

Closing her eyes in a sigh she shifted, wincing as the metal cuffs began chafing her skin raw. Looking down at her wrists she could feel herself begin to tremble but reminded herself that she'd be out soon enough. Bickslow was probably already looking for her with the help of a slayer or more. Lifting her eyes she frowned upon hearing the sound of footsteps coming closer to her and before she could turn around she was kicked to the ground, suppressing a whimper of pain.

She could hear the chains move and suddenly she was being dragged across the ground, toward the center of the room she was in, which was actually quite large. She hissed as the metal rubbed against her raw skin before the chains rattled again and she was hoisted up, her feet still touching the ground. Biting her lip she looked up at her wrists afraid they were going to start bleeding soon she tensed upon feeling a hand slid around her, a firm body pressed against her backside as whoever inhaled deeply sending a shiver of repulsion down her spine. He let out a groan as he released her, making his way around to face her.

The only thing the celestial mage saw before her head snapped to the left from his punch was a sadistic grin that made her stomach curl. She took a breath, clenching her teeth and just before she could turn to look at him he hit her again and again before delivering a final blow that had her nearly blacking out. When her mind cleared of the haze she could feel herself being raised higher and she could tell she was several feet off the ground.

Calming her breathing she watched as a small magic circle appeared near him and he soon held a knife in hand. His mouth was the only part of his face she could see and she could see it grin as he thrust it toward her, her eyes instinctively closing tight, anticipating pain but only felt her shirt being ripped before he tore off her skirt, leaving her exposed. His lips curled in disgust, she could feel his eyes look up at her and he reached out, removing the gag from her mouth.

The first thing that she wanted to do when she felt it leave her mouth was to plead for him to stop but instead she looked at him defiantly ignoring the way he grinned at her in response.

"I like the look on your face." He spoke, his hand cupping her face and she jerked her head, turning to attempt to bite him, receiving a slap in response followed by laughter. He turned, walking away only for a moment, returning with a slender piece of metal that reminded her of something she had seen on a farm once. She watched as an arc of electricity sparked several times and it took her seconds to realize what was going to happen. Within moments his hand shot out and it made contact with her skin, sending a painful electrical current through her body.

Suppressing her desire to cry out in pain she clenched her teeth waiting for the pain to subside but before it could he shocked her again, feeling as if it were melting her flesh off each time it touched her. Laxus' lightning was painful but she had only felt it once from his spell, thunder palace, but at this moment it felt like a good comparison. She cringed tightening her hands into fists as she suppressed her cries, the electricity coursing through her painfully, her body convulsing violently.

The stellar mage panted as she bit back her tears and the sobs begging to leave her. She looked up at him showing him a look of only disgust and he laughed.

"You're very amusing." His lips curled into a smirk. "You're going to make this very enjoyable for me, you know." She remained silent and he chuckled. "Oh, come on, don't you have anything to say to me?"

"The only thing I want is to get out of these chains so I can kick your ass." He burst out in laughter.

"That's not going to happen, _Lady_ Heartfilia." She frowned at him wondering how he knew of her past. It was something not many knew – at least she didn't think anyone beyond those at the guild knew of her previous life. "Surprised I know who you are?" She looked at him trying to figure out what was happening. "Oh, don't try to wreak havoc on your little brain trying to figure things out."

The man left once more before returning with a long steel poker that glowed bright orange. She struggled to move, trying to keep away from it knowing what would happen the second it came into contact with her. Natsu's fire would never prepare her for anything like this. He laughed at her struggle.

"Why are you fighting the inevitable Lady Heartfilia?" He cackled before gripping the poker with both hands and swinging it, the rod connecting with her side burning through her shirt along with her flesh, the sound of her ribs cracking ringing out along with a loud cry of pain.

"Why?" She demanded and his face turned toward hers.

"Simple." He moved into position. "A vendetta" He swung and again her ribs cracked and a cry of pain escaped her once more.

"I don't – understand." She gasped out.

"Lady Heartfilia, do you know what a vendetta is?" She nodded her head. "You murdered my family and I'm seeking vengeance."

"I didn't –"

"Your father" He told her simply before hitting her again. "When your father lost everything a lot of families lost everything as well. Because of him my family struggled constantly and eventually we weren't able to afford neither medicine nor even our daily necessities." He growled out before hitting her again. "Your father took everything away from me." He looked at her. "And since I can't kill the bastard I'll kill his only living child."

The smell of her shirt burning wafted into her nose along with the scent of burning flesh, it made her want to vomit and cry at the same time. He pressed the steel poker against her skin and she cried out in agony as it seared her. When he finally removed it from her she could feel liquid sliding down and she knew it was blood. Her head swam as her body ached, her ears ringing as she tried to fight losing consciousness.

He laughed and she could faintly hear the sound of the steel poker being tossed to the ground before feeling the knife that had cut into her clothing piercing her body and the sound of his curses as he insulted her and promised her a torturous and slow death. The last thing she could recall before blacking out was him telling her that he would be back.

* * *

It had taken too long to find her scent and when he heard the two, growl he knew something bad had happened to her. He quickly followed them, the duo leading him to an abandoned building that resulted in low growls from the two. "What is it?" He demanded.

"Blood" Gajeel snarled.

The moment the word left the iron slayers mouth had Bickslow seeing red. That meant whoever took her had hurt her and no one laid a hand on his cosplayer. "Let's go." He began walking toward the building with them breaking down the door they moved quickly, easily finding her, he told Gajeel to take care of Lucy before turning and searching for the bastard.

Gajeel and Laxus worked together, the iron slayer biting off her cuffs as Laxus caught her, both ignoring the sickening sounds and the faint screams of terror in the distance neither would ever acknowledge. When Bickslow returned he removed his cloak, covering her fragile form and attempted to take her from Laxus, frowning when the man wouldn't hand her over.

"Let me use my lightning body to get her to the guild. The sooner she's there the sooner she can be healed." With great reluctance he nodded his head, his heart clenching as he watched the two disappear.

"Let's get a move on." Gajeel began walking and he turned, following the slayer out of the building.

* * *

When the blonde had first woke, she had screamed her head off and struggled to put distance between them. It had both surprised and hurt him to have her react that way when she saw him and his heart ached as she continued to be afraid of him. The days had passed and he tried his hardest to assure her he would never hurt her but she struggled to accept it, the only time she was okay around him was when he took his visor off but, that was, an impossibility after that one time because of her constant monitoring.

The seith mage let out a heavy sigh as he sat in the infirmary with the sleeping celestial mage, desperately wishing there was something he could do but at this moment – he didn't think things would ever get better.

"Hey." Glancing up he gave his leader a weak smile.

"Hey."

"She doing, alright?"

Bickslow nodded. "Yeah, she's improved a lot. Cheila healing her was a big help and Wendy said she should be fully recovered here in the next couple days. Laxus was silent for another moment.

"How are you doing?" Bickslow shook his head.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "I knew what that fucker had done to her and I – I just hoped she would remember the difference between him and me." He sighed shifting in his seat. "I should have known better."

"Bickslow –"Laxus began but he cut him off.

"I'm not upset with her. It's not her fault but I don't think things between us –"He cut himself off, not wanting to say the next words but they needed to be said because it was what was best for Lucy. "I'm ending it between us. For her." The lightning slayer looked at him surprised.

"Why?"

"Because she can't take looking at me without screaming her head off or trembling in –"He cut himself off, tensing upon feeling a slender pair of arms around him.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered softly. "Please, I need you." He moved in his seat to look at her but she tightened her hold on him. "I-I just –"He could hear her let out a ragged breath before she spoke. "I need your help Bickslow. Please, don't go." Reaching up he slid her arms off of him, standing up he paused before turning to her, watching her look up at him, tears in her chocolate orbs and he could still see her tremble.

"Lucy, there's no point in this anymore. You're still terrified of me even though that sick bastard and I are two different people."

"I know." She whimpered, trying not to sob. "I know but, I just – he-he –"She covered her mouth as she sobbed. "Please." Her voice trembled as she looked up at him. "Don't leave. I can't get better without you Bickslow."

He swallowed thickly indecisive about his next move. He honestly couldn't bare being near her another day if she was going to only fear him but he wanted to be able to help her, despite not really knowing how. His attention went to the blonde celestial mage as she moved toward him, her arms sliding around his waist as she sobbed against him, pleading with him softly.

"Lucy" He looked down at her, cupping her cheek and lifting her face. "I wasn't even able to protect you. How do you expect me to help you?" Her brows furrowed slightly before she shook her head.

"I-I don't know, but me getting taken wasn't –"

"Yes it was. It _was_ my fault. I _knew_ I should have been by your side when you left the guild. Something always happens to you be it a creep on the street or some psychopath out to kidnap you for some godforsaken reason. _I_ should have been there and now –"He sighed heavily, pushing her away. "No more Lucy. Let's just end it here. For both our sakes."

* * *

The words that left his mouth crushed her and she wanted him to take them back that instant. She didn't want their relationship to end, a little over a year wasn't enough time with him and she wanted more than that. "I – Bickslow, don't." She shook her head. "Please." She reached out, grasping his sleeve. "I –"

"Lucy what do you –"

"Just one step at a time" She whispered, stepping closer to him. "One day at a time." She pleaded.

"And what if you never get better? I can't –I don't want you to be afraid of me."

"Then help me so I never have to be." He looked down at her and though her mind still struggled to comprehend that he wasn't the man who had just tortured her days ago she was still determined. She swallowed thickly, his silence making her nervous, letting out a squeak of surprise as he tugged her into him, his lips crashing into hers in a rough kiss. When they parted he let out a pant, cupping her cheek.

"Then I'll spend the rest of whatever making sure it happens because I'm never going to be able to let you go after today."


	6. Prompt 6

Prompt 6: Fluffy

* * *

The sun had begun to set as he walked with his team, searching for a place to make camp for the night. They were on a job, though it was shorter than their latest this one left him feeling completely exhausted or perhaps it was something else entirely. Either way when they made camp he would be glad for some rest. It was another few minutes before Laxus spoke and the team broke, he heading out to search for firewood.

After collecting enough he set it up neatly, backing away so that Laxus could light it and soon after Evergreen began cooking their meal. His stomach grumbled in hunger when the scent wafted into his nose causing him to frown. When the food was served he ate his meal in silence with the others and soon they were cleaning up and prepping for bed. With a heavy sigh Bickslow watched as the others entered their tents and he remained outside. He knew he was exhausted but he also knew sleep wouldn't come to him with ease tonight.

Shifting in his seat he glanced around the area, a small smile coming to his face as his mind brought the image of the celestial mage to the forefront. Glancing up his smile widened and he leaned back, lying on the ground as he took in the numerous stars above him. Four months ago these would have been just a hobby of his, something he enjoyed to keep his mind off of other things but now, now his mind couldn't help but think of the day he broke his communications lacrima.

A small chuckle escaped him as he recalled the events and then their unexpected date. He hadn't known that the blonde had any interest in him but apparently she did. That night had been fantastic and he had never seen anyone talk so passionately about the stars as he felt. He sighed heavily, raising his arm and reaching out toward the stars as if he could touch them, his eyes focusing on his hand rather than the sky behind it. He took in the empty spaces between his fingers suddenly longing for the stellar mage to be by his side, his hand slowly closing before he let if fall to his side.

Since he started dating the little cheerleader he couldn't remember feeling as happy but for some reason he hadn't figured out when they were apart he would feel lonelier than when Laxus had left the guild or even before he joined Fairy Tail. A heavy sigh escaped him as he turned his attention to the stars to distract himself, his mind turning once more to the blonde in curiosity, wondering if she was awake.

Pushing himself up he made his way into his tent, searching for his communications lacrima, sending a jolt of magic into it hoping she'd be up as well. When the blonde's face appeared before him he smiled widely, finding the sight of her half awake and her bed head adorable. "Hey cosplay queen." He greeted her.

"Hey Baby" She slurred and he chuckled. The blonde covered a yawn before giving him a tired smile. "How's your job going?"

He gave a slight shrug. "Alright. What have you been up to?"

She hummed in response. "Writing mostly. We went out on a few jobs; Natsu destroyed something making us lose our reward." She growled out slightly. "I was lucky I managed to pay my rent on time." She sighed. "I'm honestly considering asking Erza to go on a job with me once a month so I'm, in the very least, able to cover rent without any worries."

"Why not go on a job with me?" The words were out of his mouth, a question rather than a suggestion and though he wanted to cringe with the way he seemed to keep blurting things out around her the smile on her face eased him.

"Okay, then when you get back we'll start – that is if you don't mind?" He chuckled.

"I don't mind at all." Lucy giggled softly and he felt excited to complete this job. The two would get to have a decent amount of alone time together since they started dating. The sound of her sigh had him looking at her, worried.

"I miss you." His heart stuttered at her confession, wondering if she felt the same way he did when he wasn't next to her.

"I miss you too cosplayer." He smiled softly at her. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon enough."

"Good because when you get back before we go on that job you're taking me out on a date."

He chuckled. "Dinner at my place?" The blonde nodded her head.

"Perfect." The seith mage smiled, suddenly feeling the exhaustion take its toll.

"I've got to get off here cheerleader and get some rest. Hopefully I'll be back sooner than I expect."

"Good luck baby."

"Thanks sweetheart. Sweet dreams and rest well." He moved to end the call only to pause.

"Oh Bickslow" She called and he looked at the blonde. "Me too" The seith mage frowned in confusion. "I wish nothing more than to be in your arms right now, having you hold me all night long." His eyes widened in surprised and disbelief. "And you should know the feeling is mutual. I believe I'm falling too." A wide grin split his face.

"You're amazing." He breathed and she smiled. "Good night cheerleader."

She giggled. "Good night Bickslow."


	7. Prompt 7

Prompt 7: Space

* * *

When he woke up that morning he had been in a great mood and after getting ready for the day he made his way to the guild to hang out with his friends and team mates. Once at the guild he ordered his usual drink and as he stood waiting his brain finally caught up, realizing what today was. It was Friday and that meant tonight was his date with Lucy. He could remember the onslaught of nervousness that had overcome him but he was still excited nonetheless. He was grateful that his team had been spending more time apart so when it came up he had something to do that night no one questioned him.

Now he stood in his bedroom, tugging a pair of jeans on as he tried to remember where he had put that damn telescope. There weren't many places he could store the thing but so far his closet came up empty and his workshop as well which meant that that it was probably in the one place he didn't want it to be –his storage closet. He let out a sigh as he pulled on a black t-shirt regretting not having cleaned it out since the day he moved in. He had accumulated a lot of things and he was sure a decent amount was in there.

Making his way down the hall he stood before it unsure if he should open the door, an image of all the things he had in there falling out on top of him coming to mind before he shook the thought out of his head and tugged it open.

He stared at it for a few moments trying to figure out the best way to search for it without having to make a huge mess but that was proving to be quite difficult. Deciding to dive right in the seith mage began his search, pulling things out and setting them off to the side, struggling to get into the closet as he continued his search.

He let out a grunt sure he had been in the damn closet for at least twenty minutes and without any luck. His eyes searched the small space before he began pulling things out again catching sight of a box near the floor. Cursing, Bickslow moved things aside, reaching for the box he tugged on it, growling slightly when it barely moved. Trying again he gave a hard jerk before falling backwards and landing roughly onto his things, cringing in pain and hoping nothing broke. Glancing down at the box in his lap a grin made its way onto his face. He finally found it.

Sitting up he opened it making sure all the pieces were there before standing and beginning to clean up his mess, making a mental note to clean it out when he got back that night from his date – or in the very least the next few days. Once finished with cleaning up his mess he checked the time, relieved he still had a bit before he needed to pick up Lucy. Setting the box down near his door he finished getting ready slipping on his black leather jacket before slipping his visor on.

Picking up the telescope he locked up and made his way to the location he intended to take Lucy for their date and began setting everything up. Once everything was prepared he left, quelling his churning stomach with deep breaths as he slowly approached the stellar mage's apartment. Reaching a hand up he gave a firm knock on the door, waiting anxiously for the blonde to answer.

Lucy pulled open the door, giving him an apologetic smile that had him worried. Had she changed her mind? Did she not want to go anymore? "Hey Bicks, sorry I'm running a little behind." She stepped out of the doorway. "Please come in." He stepped over the entryway and into her apartment, hearing her close the door behind him. "I'll only be a few more minutes." She said as she walked off.

He felt relief flood him but his brain stall when she addressed him as Bicks. What was that about? His attention turned to her when she spoke.

"Sorry about making you wait. I got distracted with my bath and stayed in too long and then couldn't find the shoes to go with my dress." She shook her head as she walked into her kitchen. "I'm just really glad Cancer is quick when it comes to taking care of my hair otherwise you'd be stuck waiting who knows how long." She emerged with a basket on her arm, giving him a warm smile.

He let out a soft chuckle. "You're alright cheerleader. Ready?" He asked and she nodded, giving a once over to her apartment before following him out of the building. She sighed softly and he glanced down at her wondering if she was as nervous as he was. Clearing his head he took hold of her free hand and led her to the spot, hearing her gasp the second they arrived.

"Oh, Bickslow it's beautiful." She whispered and he smiled. She turned to him a soft smile on her face, raising the basket. "Shall we?" He nodded and the two made their way over.

"I haven't used this thing in a while so it may need some adjusting." He confessed and she smiled, setting the basket down.

"May I?" She inquired and he nodded. He watched the blonde as she closed one eye peeking into the eyepiece, her hand reaching up to adjust it for the briefest of moments before she pulled away, smiling. "Come look."

He stepped closer, bending down to look into the eyepiece, a smile making its way onto his face. Pulling back he glanced up at the sky, noticing a constellation he adjusted the telescope, glancing several times to make sure it was just right before turning looking at the blonde and motioning her over. She peeked in before pulling back to look up at the sky and then him before looking into the telescope once more.

"I almost forgot she was out this month." She mumbled as she looked at the star and he frowned noticing her sad tone.

"Yeah, I'd heard Freed mention once, that she's one of your keys." He watched the stellar mage tense, pulling away from the telescope.

"Was." She whispered softly.

"What?" His brows furrowed in confusion.

"I said she was." She turned to him. "During –"She paused, seeming hesitant to say anymore. "The war, against Tartaros, I – in order to help save everyone I had to summon the Celestial Spirit King." She admitted softly. "But the only way to do that was to sacrifice one of my zodiac keys." Bickslow felt a curse slip from his lips as he remembered hearing about Lucy destroying Cube but never knew how.

"I'm sorry I –"Lucy shook her head, smiling at him.

"I miss her a lot, and I haven't been able to see her but in some way I - I feel like I've been able to, after seeing her constellation." Nodding her head he watched her dry her eyes before turning to the telescope once more. "Let's see who else we can find." He smiled moving to her side as they began searching for other constellations.

The night continued on, the duo talking about the constellations and astronomy in general, laughing and having fun especially as Lucy told him about the spirits and what each one was in physical form and what magic they used. He let out a sigh as he and the celestial mage finally sat down to eat the picnic she brought, noticing her shiver. "You should have dressed warmly." He lightly chastised as he slipped off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"My mind was kind of elsewhere." She mumbled and he chuckled shaking his head. He looked to the spread on the blanket Lucy had laid out noticing that all of their food was star shaped.

"Got any comets or asteroids in there?" He teased, ginning as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"No one said you had to eat it." She grumbled and he chuckled, grabbing a piece of star fruit and stuck it in his mouth.

"Didn't say I had a problem with it." She turned away and he smiled, glancing up at the sky.

The two ate silently, though Bickslow did compliment her on her cooking skills. After the meal, he watched the blonde lay back on the blanket, staring at the sky before turning his attention to it as well and eventually lying down next to her. Hearing her soft sigh he glanced over at her.

"I haven't – really gazed at the stars like this in a long time." She confessed softly. "Not since my mother passed." She shifted closer, her fingers brushing against his and he allowed his to entwine with hers. "I used to spend my nights with her lying on the ground and staring at the sky. We'd talk for countless hours about the constellations and I'd listen to her tell me about our friends." He soon felt her hand release his and she reached out to the sky. "After she –"Lucy cut herself off for a brief moment before speaking once more. "I used to pretend that if I tried really hard I could reach out and touch the stars, even though I've always known they were too far to actually do it." She giggled and he looked at her hand, lifting his he grasped it and pulled it back down between them.

"You should know better than anyone that the stars are never that far away." Their hands brushed against the pouch on her hip and Lucy turned, looking at him, her lips curving into a smile.

"Thank you Bickslow." She whispered and he chuckled, finding it funny that she was thanking him when she was the one who suggested their date. He felt the blonde scoot closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder. His hand released hers as he slipped it around her and pulled her closer to him the couple lying in content silence and it wasn't until the blonde let out a yawn did he even realize that it was probably late and the two should get home.

Turning slightly, he shifted his shoulder slightly to catch her attention. "We should probably get going." The blonde shook her head in response.

"I don't want to go yet."

Bickslow chuckled as he slowly sat up with her. "But we should, unless you want to turn into a popsicle." She sighed heavily nodding her head. He stood, helping the blonde to her feet. He waited as the stellar mage folded the blanket, tucking it neatly into the picnic basket before taking her hand and walking her home.

"I had a lot of tonight." Lucy said as she stood when they reached the front of her apartment building.

"Me too, although I felt bad about – you know." The celestial mage shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. I hadn't exactly told a lot of people about what happened and –"She sighed softly. "Honestly Bickslow, it really did make me feel better. Thank you for finding her."

"I'm sorry if it really didn't." She giggled softly at him, taking a step closer and grabbing his hand, their fingers immediately twining together.

"Thank you for the date. We should go out again sometime."

He chuckled, lifting his free hand to cup her face. "Are you ever going to let me ask you out on a date?" She smiled shrugging and he laughed softly in response before closing that small distance between them and giving her a soft kiss. "Good night cosplay queen." Releasing her hand he stepped away, giving her a smile and a small wave.

"Good night Bicks." The seith mage watched as she turned and entered the building, a grin slowly making its way onto his face.

Turning he began his walk back to get his telescope before heading home, wondering where he should take her for their second date.

* * *

 **Well that was my final prompt for BicksLu week which is sadly now over. It's been fun, thank you to all who've read my prompts and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
